The Original Work
Super Mario Odyssey: is a 3D platformer for the Nintendo Switch. It is a sequel to Super Mario Odyssey. It has a much larger story than the first game and many new things with Bowser now being a hero and Peach now being a lesbian after dumping Mario and Bowser. Mario is now dating Mayor Pauline, but what happens to Luigi, no one knows. Chapter 2 will be the first Mario game with a T rating mainly for the opening where Mario goes to the one up mushroom bar. Plot Prologue At the Mushroom Kingdom Mario sees Peach kiss a figure, but he realizes it’s just Daisy. He hopes and prays that he is just hallucinating. He says,”Mommamia” and goes to see what’s going on,”Phew, I thought you and Daisy just kissed.” “We did, remember when I dumped you and Bowser.” Said Peach “I thought that was just to make Bowser sad” says Mario hopefully. Peach replies with,” No I have found out who I really am. I am free to do what I want.” Then Mario leaves and hops into the Odyssey and heads with Cappy to New Donk City. When Mario gets there he heads to the New Donk City bar and sits at the counter and he sees Bowser the King of the Koopas. “That princess I tell you” Yawns Bowser,“She gave me hope of love, but now she is dating Princess Daisy of Sarasa Land” Mario orders his 1 Up Mushroom than replies with,“ I know, I thought there was still hope for us like Ross and Rachel but the only Ross and Rachel part is Ross being depressed because his wife is a lesbian.” Than Bowser’s 1 Up Mushroom is ready “Finally!!!“ Bowser says,“Oh Mario your 1 Up Mushroom is being paid by the mayor“,says the bartender Mario than exclaimes “Pauline” and than the bartender adds,“She wants you to go the zoo area.” Then Mario gets his 1 Up Mushroom he heads to the zoo. Metro Kingdom New donk city zoo He goes to the zoo where Pauline is waiting for him and Pauline gives a tutorial to Mario. Until he gets to DK’s cage “boy I’m not used to being this out of groove” says Mario. Pauline replies with,” Peach is mean and just gets kidnapped, - but then a skinny guy with long hair and glasses unleashed DK and the Great Ape kidnaps Mayor Pauline. Mario jumps across the zoo until he gets to the construction site and than sees dk And a 3D version of donkey Kong ensues until he saves Pauline and gets a multi-moon than at the top there is a card that’s says “meet me at island kingdom the enemy” than you get the needed moons and soar to island kingdom. Island kingdom Isle Delfino Mario gets there and meets egad who gives You flood x which can Turn into a giant mech at flood squares all out the game then you go to pina park to fight the bowser mech which was piloted by the mysterious bad guy who then comes and says “I’m am mr l” then stomps his foot and says “ I’m going to make sure you die and die you will and hard at that” then Mario replies with “ you know I had a hard week” “Leave Mario alone” says Pauline “ he’s never done anything wrong “. But mr l replies with “oh sure well i never trust dead people” then the mech eats Pauline.”ha Pauline is dead” mar l says “ now I present to you the human robot who now is under my control “ then Pauline emerges and they both disappear only leaving a card that says next hyrule kingdom and Mario heads there. Hyrule kingdom Twilight era Mario lands there but the Odessy lands on a cooko but it summons it breatherens and attacks Mario and possess a variety of famous Zelda enemies including epona to avoid the chickens but then he sees a village near death mountain being attacked then he activates flood x and fights king bobombs army then posses epona for a boss fight then it goes to elfin brige as they joust but then a Goron ask link to help him in the death mountain bound tourney then ganon says meet me at the castle if you want to get a card and so they fight and the card is for movie kingdom. Movie kingdom Jolly tree Mario arrives and a director finds Mario and tells him “ my actors suck so I thought I could fake the loot I have to have you posses my actors and do stunts In dangerous scenes oh and and I’m not the only director who needs helpers. The director reveals himself to be Mikey sound “first you’ll Help b king bamgabom in the seventh Sence then help William wasteburg then help me” then when he gets to sound he must costar with peach but they get in a giant fight. “ i had no idea we were over “ says Mario “ there was no reason to break my heart” “ I told you I found who I was “ said peach “ on my journey “I found daisy of Sarasaland who taught me that life wasn’t about getting kidnapped”Mario then yells”excuse me princess but ,we were on a break” then peach smiles and says “Okay Ross” than they finish the movie but than peach seeps the odyssey and leaves Mario in jolly tree forever. one weeks past than cappy says “ you know we could go to cap kingdom via the electric wire and get a temporary airship and hunt peach down ” cap kingdom water front mario hops out of the electric wire and heads into a giant Ferris wheel and find robo Pauline and fights her and sings “ come on Pauline and don’t cream me I want you now and don’t kill me “then robo Pauline says “ your 80s song parody is pahthetic now die